


Priceless

by juicy_shuu (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whiny and Spoiled Shuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/juicy_shuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because nothing can buy a smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priceless

“You should call him.”

“I know I should, but he’ll complain so much.”

“Well, he inherited that from you.”

“I’m just trying to say that he’s better off without knowing.”

“He’s going to try to use his credit card and it’ll be denied and you know he’ll throw a tantrum.”

“Alright, fine, I’ll call him.”

“Great! I’ll talk to him first though. I don’t want to talk to him after you get him in a bad mood.”

-

“I think if we leave around six, we’ll be able to get there before seven and we’ll be back sooner.” Kaneki explained to the group, scratching his ear out of habit.

They were all gathered in the living room, Kaneki, Hinami and Banjou sharing one couch, while Tsukiyama and the masked trio shared the other.

“Or even if-”

Cutting himself off, Kaneki glanced around as he heard a soft, quiet ringing that kept growing louder, and the others soon noticed the noise as well, confusion written on their faces as they tried to find out where the sound came from.

“Oh!”

Everyone turned to look at Tsukiyama, who was now fumbling in his pocket, fishing his mobile out, revealing the source of the insistent ringing.

“Pardon, I forgot to turn the sound off. I’ll turn it-” A quick look at the caller made him quiet as his face lit up visibly, a smile tugging on his lips. “… I’ll take this on the kitchen, excusez-moi.”

Standing up and walking to the kitchen, the ghoul leaned back against the counter and brought his mobile to his ear after accepting the call. “Bonsoir, maman.”

“ _Shuu, honey, it’s so good to hear your voice again! I miss you so much mon prince!_ ”

“I miss you too. How have you been? How’s the trip?” The man smiled at hearing his mother’s voice again after almost a month and he delighted himself in the small nicknames she always used with him.

“ _I’ve been perfect, and the trip is going well, Europe is beautiful as always, but it would be so much better if you were here! I’ve bought a lot of presents for you! There was this sweater I just had to get for you! Oh, and I also got a new pair of Italian shoes for you, from that favorite designer of yours. Of course there’s a lot more, but I think you’ll like these two better._ ”

“You shouldn’t trouble yourself, maman. Although I am in need of some new shoes, how many pairs have you gotten?”

“ _Well, your father didn’t let me buy as many as I wanted, that crétin, but I’ve bought I think nine new pairs. I intend to get more, of course, mon bébé, but that’s it for now._ ”

“Oh, that’s enough already, maman, you shouldn’t worry about me.” As much as he adored getting new shoes (and being spoiled rotten), Tsukiyama was never one who liked bothering his parents, especially since he could go very well to the store himself and buy whatever he wanted. “And how’s papan?”

“ _Your father? Ah, he’s right here. Actually, he wants to talk to you now. Goodbye Shuu, take care, make sure my garden is being watered oui? I love you very much, mon petit, I’ll be home soon._ ”

“Oui. I know maman, I love you too, goodbye.”

The Gourmet heard his parents talk to each other in hushed whispers over the phone and he tapped his foot lightly as he waited for his father, reaching up with his free hand to fix his hair.

“ _Eh, uh, Shuu?_ ”

“Oui, hello papan.” He greeted with a growing smile, resting his hand on the edge of the counter behind him. Unlike most people thought, the ghoul was very close to his father and looked up dearly to him. “How have you been?”

“ _I’ve been well…_ ” A sigh was heard from the other end before the man continued. “ _Shuu, we need to talk._ ”

“What is it?” He asked curiously, knowing he hadn’t gotten in any kind of trouble and nothing out of normal had happened.

“ _How much money do you have left from the last sending?_ ”

“About a third, I’d say. Why?”

“ _Have you gone to the bank to get the new sending?_ ”

“Not yet, I was planning to go later today.”

“ _You don’t need to._ ”

“… Excusez-moi?”

“ _I didn’t send the money yet, I-_ ”

“Oh, it’s alright, I can go there tomorrow.”

“ _No, Shuu, it’s not like that. You don’t have to go to the bank this week because I won’t be sending any money._ ”

“… Quoi?”

“ _I have reunions and there are two interviews, and your mother scheduled a spa thing for us and I have to meet up some old friends… I’m sorry Shuu, but I won’t be able to send your money this week. At least you have some left from last time, so I’m not all that worried, but do try to control your spending, son, just for this week._ ”

“…”

“ _Son?_ ”

“…”

“S _huu?_ ”

“DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE?!”

-

“What was that?” Banjou asked, eyes wide after they heard the first scream coming from the kitchen.

“He’s probably being dramatic, you know how he is. Let’s just continue.” Kaneki said with a shrug, glancing briefly in the direction of the kitchen with a small amused smile. ‘That guy I swear…’

-

“ _Shuu, it’s just one week, I won’t have time to go to the bank. You still have money in all your credit cards right? Oh, I won’t be able to put money on those too, so be careful when you-_ ”

Now with a hand on his hair, messing it up as he tugged on it, eyes wide and mouth hanging open, Tsukiyama looked as desperate as he could. One week, having to control his expenses? No new clothes? No new shoes?

No buying Kaneki little gifts and flowers for seven days?

“I can’t believe what I’m hearing!”

“ _I know it’ll be difficult for you, since you always get whatever you want thanks to your mother, but see it as a test of how good your self control is!_ ”

“But papan!”

“ _But what son? I can’t send the money and that’s it, I’m sorry, I know you’re upset, but try to understand that I’m busy._ ”

“How will I survive?! What will I dress?! I have no more clothes! Do you want your only son to walk around the city naked?!”

“ _… Shuu, you have more shoes than me and your mother together and you have an eight door closet just back in the mansion, I think you’re overreacting in that…_ ”

“You’re missing the point!”

“ _What point?_ ”

‘That Kaneki-kun already saw me in all of my clothes! He won’t be impressed if I wear the same outfit twice! I need to look good for him!’ It’s what he wanted to say, no, scream into the phone, but he didn’t want his parents to find out about that just yet.

“That I need the money!”

“ _Son, calm down, god, you’re worst than your mother, I swear. Look it’s just one week, I’m sure you can figure out how to ‘survive’. You’re a smart boy._ ”

He was going crazy. The Gourmet groaned and whined loudly, holding his mobile tightly, walking in circles around the kitchen because he just couldn’t believe what was happening. “Papan! Mon dieu! You’ll leave me to die just like this?!”

He knew he was overreacting, and he knew if it was some months ago, he wouldn’t have gotten so worked up about it. But now he was using his money to get Kaneki things (especially the flowers that he knew the boy liked as much as he did), and he had even been planning to take the little lady on a stroll to buy her some dresses this week, but now it was all ruined!

“Si il vous plaît papan!”

“ _Shuu! God! What about this? I’ll send you the double next week, is that good?_ ” Now that almost made him trip over his own feet.

“… D-double?”

“ _Yes, double, I’ll put the double in all of your credit cards and in all of your accounts, and I’ll even send new pre-paid cards. Is that enough?_ ”

“W-well when you put it like that…” He weighted his options. He could keep whining and complaining on the phone, or he could just accepted that he would have to live like a simpleton the rest of the week and the following week he could even buy a whole clothing line for the little lady with the amount he’d have. “I guess it’s alright…”

But whatever option he chose would still not bring his dear Kaneki the flowers Tsukiyama always put much thought to.

Perhaps no one would ever understand, but the man didn’t know how to express what he felt (he himself didn’t know very well what he was feeling), and the only way he could show his emotions without getting his arms ripped off of his body was getting his Kaneki flowers and delight himself in those little smiles the white haired boy thought he never saw.

“ _Good. I’m still sorry I won’t be able to send you the money this week, Shuu. You know I would do it if I had time._ ”

“I know papan…”

“ _Alright. Well, I need to go now; the driver is waiting for me. Goodbye son, take care. I love you._ ”

“I will, papan, merci. I love you too.”

After finishing the call, the man finally stopped walking around the kitchen and took a deep breath, letting out a sigh afterwards. Even if he would receive the money next week… he just knew the following days would be awful without seeing that little smile he brought to Kaneki’s face.

-

“Pardon for the wait.” Tsukiyama said quietly as he returned to his spot on the couch, crossing his legs automatically with a silent sigh, wishing he could go back home. It would be better anyway; he wouldn’t be able to focus on anything when being this upset. The thought that he probably wouldn’t bring a smile to Kaneki’s face this week really put him down, and he was really considering not even coming back to visit until he had money again.

“It’s alright, Tsukiyama-san, we haven’t decided anything yet.” Kaneki eyed the ghoul briefly in curiosity; he was no fool. He knew there was something off with the man, and those shouts from the kitchen, no matter how ridiculous some of them sounded, made it obvious that Tsukiyama received no good news.

He’d have to figure out what happened later though; right now everyone was staring at him, waiting for him to speak up again. “So, Banjou-san, you were saying?”

-

“Good night Hinami-chan.” Kaneki called with a small smile, watching as the girl walked up the stairs, rubbing her eyes sleepily, along with an equally sleepy Banjou and his trio.

“It’s about time I go as well, Kaneki-kun. I’ll be here tomorrow possibly half an hour earlier before we have to leave to help with whatever you need. Bonne nuit.” Tsukiyama spoke as he fixed his shirt and hair, offering a weak grin as he turned around to walk out of the living room.

“Tsukiyama-san.”

“Oui?”

“Come back. We need to talk.”

‘Mon dieu…’ The Gourmet thought sourly, hating that he was having to hear that for the second time that day. But, as he always would, he followed the command immediately, staring a bit nervously at the half ghoul. “What is it that you want to talk about, Kaneki-kun?”

“What happened?” The boy asked, moving to stand in front of the other male, looking lightly concerned as he stared up at him.

“I’m sorry?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, Tsukiyama-san, please. Maybe you haven’t realized it, but I know you better than you think, and I noticed you were weird after that phone call. I just want to know what happened.”

“It’s nothing you should be worried about Kaneki-kun, I assure you.” He said as he glanced away, just wishing to end the subject already.

“Tsukiyama-san.”

“…”

“Tsukiyama-san, look at me.”

Hesitantly, the ghoul turned his face to look back at the boy, never being able to deny him anything.

“What happened?” The half ghoul tried again, taking one step closer to the other, still keeping a couple of feet away from him though.

A heavy sigh passed the Gourmet’s lips and he reached up to brush his bangs away from his eyes briefly. “My papan called me.”

“Is that supposed to be bad?”

“My parents are always out on trips, so papan always makes sure to send me money and put money to all of my credit cards every two weeks.”

“… Ok, go on.” Kaneki nodded, trying to wrap his mind around on exactly how much money did the Tsukiyama family had.

“And today, papan called me to tell me he would be too busy this week, and he wouldn’t be able to go to the bank. So I have to control my expenses and use what I have left from the last sending, because he won’t be sending any money this week.”

“… That’s it?” Kaneki couldn’t help but to let out a very quiet giggle, reaching up to cover it with his hand. “Tsukiyama-san, for one moment I thought something bad happened. I was getting worried.”

“… Yes, I suppose it’s not that serious.” The ghoul agreed with a small shake of his head, a humorless chuckle leaving his chest as a sad smile tugged on his lips. “I’m sorry, Kaneki-kun.”

“For what?”

“I’m afraid due to my recent situation I won’t be able to bring you flowers for the following days.”

The boy blinked in surprise, his hand falling back to his side as he stared up at the man. “Tsukiyama-san?”

“I know you like flowers, mon cher, and I adore bringing them to you, and to the little lady. You always smile when I bring then so I thought you liked when I brought them as much I liked giving them to you... So I apologize in advance for not bringing any flowers to you the rest of the week.”

Kaneki was sure he had never seen the man so bothered, so upset, so downright saddened before and it was actually starting to bother _him_. He had grown so used and so fond of the way the ghoul always carried himself so confidently and always had a smile on his face and was always just so willing to cheer him up whatever it cost.

Seeing him so down made the boy’s chest tighten a bit and he bit his bottom lip briefly because he couldn’t take it. And the fact that the ghoul was feeling so down was because of just some flowers that made him smile a bit made a pleasant fluttery feeling grow in his stomach.

“Tsukiyama-san.”

The Gourmet looked at him, seeming to be even about to cry, and Kaneki took another step closer to him and did something that he knew it would cheer the other up; he smiled his sweetest smile, showing a peek of pearly white teeth and making the small dimple on his cheeks stand out.

And then the man forgot about the flowers, forgot about not having money, forgot about the call, and he almost forgot his own name at moment because he was slapped on the face by the sheer beauty in front of him. His felt his knees go weak and his heart started hammering against his ribcage and he felt as if he was about to melt. ‘Mon dieu, Kaneki-kun, if only you’d smile like that for me every day…’

“Tsukiyama-san, even though Hinami-chan and I really like the flowers you bring, just having you around is enough to make me smile.”


End file.
